The Secret
by xxBadeRomancexx
Summary: Jade West has a secret that she doesn't want people to know about. Not even her now ex-boyfriend, Beck Oliver knows about it! But what happens when Jade's secret is suddenly revealed? What will happen then? More importantly, what will everyone think?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, this is my first story to be written on this site so please be nice and don't forget to review. Thankyouu!**

* * *

_September 1993_

Mandy Woods, a famous actress, model and socialite. She has been famous since she was 16 and has just turned 20. She is single and dreams to be a mother.

She steps foot inside a care home feeling confident about this and goes to the main office to talk to them about it.

Mandy's POV

I am 100% sure I'm ready for this and feel very capable of managing a child on my own.

I am mentally, physically, emotionally and financially ready to be a parent. I know I am. I talked to my mother, she said if I truly feel ready and know I can manage a child on my own then there is nothing for her to protest about. My little sister, Jessica Woods, or as I like to call her "Jessie", thought I should think about this more because being a parent comes with a great amount of responsibility. Her boyfriend, Hunter Forest, agreed with her but I told them I am aware of the responsibilities this comes with and that I have been thinking about this for a while now and I know what I have to do.

I take a deep breath and knock on the door to the office.

I hear a faint "Come in" coming from inside so I opened the door and stepped inside.

The lady sitting on the desk looked up from her papers and put her pen down when she saw me.

Her eyes widened in realisation of who I am and gave me a big smile.

"Well, hello there Ms Woods. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm a very big fan of you." She told me as she held her hand out for me to shake.

But instead of shaking it I just pretended I didn't notice it as I began to get down to business.

"Oh, who isn't? But anyway, I'm here to adopt a child." I told her seriously.

"What? Are you sure? I mean, being a parent requires a lot of hard work and I'm not sure if..." I cut her off.

"I am aware of the responsibilites this comes with and know what to do, I am 100% sure I want this and I can assure you I am very fit to be a mother. I have just turned 20 so I am not too young and money and provision isn't a problem." I told her seriously.

She sighed. "Well, if you're sure about this then I don't see why not. Is there a specific age number you want and what the gender og the baby you wish for them to be?"

I thought about it for a second. "I'd like to adopt a baby girl that is about a few months old." I told her confidently.

She nodded and smiled. "Very well. If you could follow me please." She asked me as we both stood up and left the office.

I stood up and followed her out as she guided me to the baby section.

We went into a room with a lot of crying babies inside and nurses I guess were trying to calm them down and put them to sleep.

"Well, here we are. This is the baby girls room. Feel free to enter and look around." She told me and gave me a quick smile as she opened the door to where all the baby girls are.

I was immediately greeted by screaming and crying babies. I was shocked at how loud they all were. I shook my head from the headache I was forming, rubbing my forehead trying to focus on the task at hand.

I looked around hoping to find the perfect little girl. I was starting to lose hope in finding one as I kept searching when I suddenly spotted a cot with a baby girl that has beautiful chestnut hair, porcelien skin and wearing a cute dark blue baby outfit.

I was speechless at how adorable this baby girl looked that I couldn't help but want her.

I felt a tiny smole crack on my lips as I looked down at the beautiful little girl that lay on the cot in front of me.

Suddenly, the little girl opened her eyes and I gasped at how beautiful her eyes were. She has the msot gorgeous blue-green eyes I have ever seen. They looked like the colour of a Jade Stone.

"Did you spot a baby girl you like?" I heard the voice behind me say.

I looked back to the lady from the office who was staring at me as she smiled.

I looked over at the baby girl once more and smiled again. I nodded.

"Yes. I would like this baby girl please." I told her as I pointed at the baby.

She nodded as she looked over the baby and then at me. "Follow me."

I followed her back into the office and I sat back down on the chair. She took out a folder and an adoption form that I'm guessing I have to fill out before sitting down at her desk in front of me.

She opened the folder and started looking through it.

"Okay, the baby girl you want, her name is Jadelyn August West and she is 2 months old." She told me as she looked through the details.

"She was brought here two weeks after her birth due to her parents not wanting her in the first place." She said as she kept flicking through the pages.

I frowned. How coukd her parents not want such a beautiful baby like Jadelyn?

"Her birthday is on July 26, 1993." She said as she kept reading.

I nodded suddenly feeling confused. "Um, sorry to interrupt but...should I be taking down notes?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No. I'll just give you this folder with all the information about Jadelyn and you'll look over it if you still wish to adopt her." She explained to me.

"I do." I told her.

"Well then here is her folder that gives you all the information about her, her life so far and her medical record is inside there too." She told me as she passed over my new daughter's record folder.

I nodded. "Thank you." I smiled at her.

"Your welcome. Make sure you read through every detail inside and take good care of Jadelyn." She ordered me.

I nodded feeling annoyed that she seemed to not trust me with this. "Alright I will. Thank you." I told her as I gave her a quick smile.

"Now, if you would like to fill in these form papers, here is a pen for you to use. I will be back with Jadelyn soon with all her stuff." She told me as she made her way out of her office.

I sighed smiling to myself. Jadelyn August West. That's such a beautiful name for such a beautiful little girl.

I filled out the form papers that clearly state that I am now the legal gaurdian of Jadelyn West.

As soon as I had done filling the form out I smile to myself as realisation struck me. I have a daughter. I am now a mother.

I wait for a few more minutes for the lady to come back with Jadelyn. Once she did I quickly stood up giving the adoption papers to her and gently took Jadelyn out of her arms and into mine.

I smiled down at her and looked into her beautiful blue-green eyes again that I don't think I'm going to get enough of. Her name fit her perfectly. The colour of her eyes were like the exact same colour as the Jade Stone.

It was only then when I realised what her name for short would be.

_"Jade" August West._

Yes. That's perfect for her.

I led the lady and some other people with Jade's stuff to my car and set Jade in her booster seat that I had gotten a while back just in case I do end up adopting a child.

I opened the car boot and told them they could put her stuff in there.

Once they did and I closed it I made my way into my car and started the engine making my way back home to mine and now Jade's new home.

I was so happy that I was a mother now with a beautiful baby daughter.

I couldn't wait to show my sister her new neice, my mother her new grandchild and Hunter, her future uncle. I think they would be really happy to have such a beautiful girl in the family.

**Well, here it is. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. I wasn't sure what it was like in a care home and how to adopt a child so I researched how. Please, don't forget to review. And thank you :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, I'd first like to start off with saying thank you sooo much to those who reviewed, followed and favourited. It means a lot to know that you liked my story so much already. Thank youu!**

* * *

Cat was skipping in the hallway humming to herself happily. She was grinning to herself as she passed many students who kept giving her strange looks. But she didn't realise and continued to skip by.

She turned the corner to where her friends lockers were and saw Beck, Andre, Robbie and Tori huddled together looking at a magazine in Andre's hand. She giggled to herself and skipped towards them grinning.

"Hey guys!" She greeted.

They all looked up at her and greeted her back. She got a few "Oh hey Cat" and "Hey Little Red" **(I'm sure we all know who said that)** from them.

"What are you all looking at?" She asked them as she tried to get a peek of the magazine page they're looking at.

"We're just looking at this picture of Mandy Woods." Robbie told her.

"The actress?" Cat asked him looking at the others.

"The _super hot _actress." Andre added in.

"Yeah, she's my idol. She's an actress, fashion designer, runway and super model and socialite. Isn't that amazing?" Tori asked them smiling widely.

Beck nodded. "Oh yeah. And I heard she lives in L.A. not too far from here." He pointed out.

Tori gasped. "Oh my gosh, yes, that means we can go visit her. Please?" She begged looking at Andre.

He sighed and nodded. "Alright fine. We can go over right after we find out where she lives."

"Oh. I know where she lives." Cat told them absent-mindly.

They all looked at her. "Really? You do? Where does she live?" Tori asked her almost desperately.

When Cat realised what she just said her eyes widened and gasped. "I can't remember!" She said quickly.

"But you just said you knew where she lived." Tori pointed out.

"Yeah, I was lying." Cat told her before turning around and making her way to Jade's locker.

"Hey Jade." She greeted her when she reached her.

Jade turned to look at her. "Yeah, hey Cat."

"So...Andre, Robbie, Tori and Beck are looking at a magazine page with Mandy Woods on it." Cat told her.

Jade slammed her locker shut and looked at Cat. "Do they know?" She asked with daggering eyes.

Cat shook her head. "No. But I almost blurted out where she lived." Cat admitted guiltily.

"What?! Did you tell them?" Jade asked her.

"No! They know nothing. But they really wanna meet her so they're going to meet up after school to find out where her house is." Cat explained to her.

"Cat! Don't you see? If they find out where she lives then...then you know what will happen." Jade told her.

"Jade, I don't think it's bad that they would know about this. I mean, I'm surprised Beck doesn't even know. And he was your boyfriend before." Cat pointed out.

"Yeah Cat, _was_. As in, before he was and now he's _not_. So I don't have to tell him anything anymore." Jade shook her head as she leaned on her locker.

"But don't you think he's going to find out eventually?" Cat asked her.

Jade shook her head. "No. Because he's been to my house billions of times and he's never met her. Whenever he's over I make sure he leaves before my mum comes back. And he thinks my parents are divorced and that's why I never have seen my dad before."

Cat sighed and nodded. "Yeah I know. But he knows about your aunt, uncle and cousin staying with you right?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah he does. But he doesn't know why though. And I really didn't feel like explaining to him about it. So we just left it at that."

"Oh okay. But what are you going to do about the others? They want to know where Mandy Woods lives." Cat reminded her.

Jade sighed. "I'm sure we'll figure something out, Cat."

Cat nodded. "Okay."

* * *

*At Tori's house*

"So?!" Tori jumped up and down in her spot on the couch looking over to see what Robbie found on her laptop.

"Wait! I'm still looking! Calm down and sit still." He ordered her as he kept browsing for Mandy Woods's adress.

Tori groaned impatiently. "Come on! How long does it take for you to find Mandy's adress?!" She asked him frustratedly. She wanted to meet her idol so bad.

"Hey Tori, just calm down. Robbie will eventually find Mandy Woods's adress and then we can go meet her." Andre told her as he calmed her down by rubbing her back.

She sighed. "Alright. But it's just that Robbie's taking way too long to find her and-" She got cut off by Robbie.

"There! I found her!" Robbie announced happily.

Tori snatched her laptop back from him to see what he found out.

"Oh my gosh, she lives only 34 minutes away from here." Tori said feeling surprised.

Before anybody else could say anything else, the door bell rang and Tori got up to get it.

As soon as she opened the door halfway she was surprised when a very annoyed and angry looking Jade entered her house with a very innocent looking Cat.

"Uhh, hey guys. What are you doing here?" Tori asked nervously but curiously.

"I am not your friend." Jade shot at her.

"Well..." Tori said looking completely offended.

Jade let out a frustrated sigh as she looked over everyone else.

"So...I hear you're trying to find out where Mandy Woods lives. Since when did you all turn into Sinjin?" She asked them insultingly but curious to know why.

Beck looked over at her wondering if she really did care or she was just bored. She really did look genuinely curious. Perhaps she was a fan?

"No. We just wanted to meet her. Is that a problem?" He asked her as he raised his eyebrow up.

Jade looked over at him narrowing her eyes a bit before her eyes softened. "I guess not. But how are you planning on finding her?" She asked looking at them all again.

"We already did. She lives only 34 minutes away from here." Robbie told her.

"Oh yay! Now we could all visit Jade's-" Cat said happily before she got cut off.

"CAT!" Jade yelled at her looking angry again.

"Whatty?" Cat asked her with innocent eyes.

Jade sighed again. "Nothing."

"So...are we going to go to her place or what? I bet her house is HUGE." Andre exclaimed with a grin.

"Yeah, and to think that we will be the first people out of all her fans in the world to enter Mandy Woods's house!" Tori yelled happily.

"Okay, so are we going now?" Beck asked them.

"YES!" Robbie shouted excitedly as he grabbed Rex from the couch

"Careful man. I don't want to be in the hands of a boy who peed himself cause he was too excited."

"REX!" Robbie blushed feeling embarrassed. "It was one time!" Robbie told them all as he looked at them all desperately.

Everyone in the room looked very uncomfortable and Cat and Andre, who were sitting on either side of him moved away from him.

"Anyway, shall we go?" Tori asked them all.

"YEAH!" Beck and Andre exclaimed happily as they all stood.

"Let's do it!" Robbie told them as he stood up too.

"Okay, well let's go!" Tori said as she ran to the door ad opened it as Robbie, Andre and Beck followed her lead.

Cat looked over at Jade worriedly. "Jade, are you okay?"

She shook her head. "No, they're going to find out everything I had been hiding for so long."

Beck came back inside looking over at them. "Hey, you girls okay?"

Cat and Jade looked at each other first before turning back to Beck.

"Yeah. We're fine. Just having a little talk is all." Cat assured him.

"Oh, well, we're all waiting for you so...are you girls done?" He asked them.

Jade could tell he was feeling suspicious by their behaviour.

"Yeah we are. Let's go Cat." Jade motioned for Cat to walk with her which she did so.

"Kk." Cat said as she walked behind Jade.

As they walk through the door Jade feels Beck's eyes on her. She thought about commenting on this but decided against it as she smirked. Might as well have some fun with that she thought as she wiggled her butt a bit as she walked.

As soon as they got to their cars she smirked at him. He looked really distracted. Haha, anything to make him realise what he lost will be enough to her.

Tori took a ride in Andre's car, Robbie took a ride in Beck's car and Cat took a ride in Jade's car.

Jade couldn't help but wonder with worry as she drove, will they finally find out who Jade West really is?

**So what do you guys think will happen next? Will they finally find out about Jade's secret life or remain clueless? Don't forget to review guys and again, thank youu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, first I'd like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed. I really appreciated them. And I'd also like to say sorry for the long wait. But I've been too focused on my school work and revising for exams to have any time to update. So here I am updating for you now. The wait has finally stopped.  
**

Jade's POV

I took a deep breath as I drove with Cat sat beside me in the passenger seat. I followed Beck's car in front of me while he followed Andre's car. I was feeling really nervous about this and I didn't know what to do.

Cat seemed to sense how nervous I was because she put her hand on my shoulder and it was only then when I realised just how tense I was.

"Calm down Jade. I don't think this is a bad thing. They were bound to find out soon." She told me.

I took deep breaths and soon enough I was at ease. As I drive I notice something familiar. This doesn't look like the streets I live near.

I kept driving feeling a bit more calmer. But then my eyes began to widen in realisation. I hit Cat's shoulder in realisation without taking my eyes off the road.

"Cat! Do you know where we are?!" I asked her.

She looked around her and then squealed in excitement. "This is where Jessie Woods lives!" She exclaimed happily clapping her hands.

I nodded calmly. "Yes Cat, it is. I just hope they don't know exactly where her house is."

Cat sighed. "Jadey..."

"Don't Jadey me! They can't find out! It will ruin everything!" I exclaimed.

"Okay!" She yelled back.

As soon as we turned to a corner we were met by houses and trees. We were met by houses on our right and trees and bushes on our left.

My heart was beeting fast. They couldn't have found out where my aunt lived could they?

"Cat..." I said slowly.

"Yes Jadey?" She asked in her normal happy mood.

"What am I going to do?" I asked my best friend worriedly. I couldn't even think straight.

She stayed silent for a moment and then smiled again. "Maybe you can tell them now!"

"But...I can't!" I was really pannicking. I didn't want them to find out anything.

"Why not?" She asked frowning.

"Because..." I sighed closing my eyes. "I'm scared." I admitted quietly before looking at the road again.

"You? Scared? Since when is Jade West _scared_?" She asked me incredulously.

I hesitated for a moment. "Since...since day one." I told her completely giving up. Might as well talk about it now instead of putting it off.

"But...you told me. Why can't you tell our friends too?" Cat asked confused.

"Because you're my best friend." I admitted to her. Not that she didn't know that.

She squealed happily and hugged me. "You're my best friend too Jadey!"

I shrugged her off. "Cat! I'm driving!"

"Sorry Jadey..." She apologised quietly.

I sighed again. I seemed to be doing that a lot now. "It's fine."

She returned to her happy mood again. "KK! Hey look Jadey! There's your aunt's house!" She said pointing at the large house.

I felt myself tense up as we all parked our cars in front of the house. I saw everyone getting out of the cars so Cat and I did the same thing.

As we walked up to everyone I rolled my eyes at Tori's attitude and crossed my arms against my chest.

"I can't believe we're about to meet Mandy Woods! This is going to be awesome!" She said jumping happily.

"Yeah it will! I can't wait to see her in person!" Andre said laughing a bit at Tori's behaviour as he himself is jumping a bit.

"Do you think she'll be alone in her house? I mean...don't you think Jessie Woods and Hunter Forest are inside too?" Robbie asked us.

"Oh my gosh! I would die of happiness if we did get to meet them too!" Tori said gushing over the thought of it happily.

Beck seemed calm and didn't look as excited as Tori, Andre and Robbie. But he did have a smile on his face while looking over at Tori. I tried not to care but...I really do. I frowned at him.

Tori seemed to notice how Cat and I barely said a word yet. "Hey, are you guys alright?" She asked us.

We both looked at each other then back at Tori. "Yeah we are. We're just...not that excited about meeting her." I told her.

She gasped. "But...but WHY?! We're going to meet Mandy Woods!" She exclaimed confused.

I nodded. "We know." I confirmed.

She sighed rolling her eyes. "Whatever. Let's go meet her guys." She told the guys as they followed her except for Beck.

He looked at us curiously. "Okay, what's up?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a small smirk appearing on my face.

"Why are you and Cat being so secretive?" He asked us narrowing his eyes.

I fake gasped. "Why, whatever do you mean?" I asked him smirking a bit while pretending to not know what he means.

"I mean..." He began talking but got cut off by Tori.

"Hey guys! Are you coming?!" She asked right in front of my aunt's house.

"Yeah! We're coming! Come on guys. Jadey, let's go." She told me as she took my hand dragging me to where the others are with Beck walking close behind us.

My breath had got caught in my throat as Andre rang the door bell.

Everyone but Cat and I were smiling widely. Beck was happy but looked really concerned when he looked over at me or Cat.

I tried to keep my nerves down as the door began to open. And Tori began squealing with excitement.

As soon as the door opened widely and the person came into view, my eyes began to widen.

No! Why did _he_ have to be the one to open the door?!

"Um...hello." He said as he looked over at us. I could tell he was confused.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I can't believe it's _YOU_. It's actually _YOU_!" Tori squealed.

I sighed putting my head down feeling really worried and scared now.

Because the person who opened the door was...

My uncle.

Hunter Forest.

I inwardely groaned. Now let me tell you. My uncle, the moment he sees me he tends to ask me questions. Questions that would ruin everything because _they_ don't know. I wanted to say something. Anything. But I couldn't. So I just prepared for the worst.

"Ummm, can...can I help you?" He asked looking a bit unsure of what to do.

"Oh uh, sorry, yes. Yes you can. Hi, I'm Tori Vega. Nice to meet you Hunter Forest." Tori waved at him in her usual perky mood.

"OH! You're Tori Vega?" He asked her with his eyes widening. Yeah, I may have told my family about school and friends. Especially Tori.

"Uh yeah. Why? Do you know me?!" She asked with disbelief.

"Ummm..." He looked around him quickly. A sign showing he was nervous and pannicking in the inside. I decided to save him the trouble by revealing myself to him.

"Hi. I'm Jade West. These are my friends and Tori. Can we come in?" I asked him looking innocent.

He seemed releived to see me. "Umm, of course. Come in." He said smiling at me as he opened the door more wider for us.

He led us into the living room. Everyone was looking around fascinated by everything like they haven't seen a house in Hollywood before. Let alone on the hills. This is Hollywood Hills afterall. Ugh.

Cat and I seemed to be the calmest and just walked into the house not giving a second look at anything in the house considering that we've been here before.

"Take a seat." He told us scratching his head nervously as he looked at me. "Not you. Or you." He told me and Cat.

Both Cat and I looked at each other before I rolled my eyes and looked over at my uncle.

"And why can't we take a seat?" I asked him smirking a little bit.

He stared at me with a knowing look and I sighed again. "Alright fine we won't sit. What do you want us to do then? Stand?" I suggested sarcastically.

He smiled and shook his head. "Come with me." He told us as he left the room with us following behind him.

He led us into the kitchen and then turned to look at us. "What's going on girls?" He asked us looking concerned.

I sighed. "Those people we're with are our friends." Cat told him quietly.

He just raised his eyebrow at us. "Friends?"

I nodded. "Yes uncle Hunter, friends." I told him.

He slowly nodded looking at me. "And...what are they doing here with you two?"

I groaned. "They wanted to meet my mum but I guess they got the wrong address that took them to your house instead. Where's aunt Jessie?" I asked him.

"She's at the promotion event for your mum's and her fashion line. Remember?" He told me like I was told this already.

"Oh." I said.

He sighed. "Do they know about you now? I mean, do they know about who Jade West really is now?"

I shook my head. "No. And I just can't tell them now." I told him.

"Why not? It looks like they're about to find out very soon since they are here. And what happens when your aunt Jessie gets here and she sees your other friends? She'll think they know now. And then she would end up introducing herself as your aunt and then things are going to get really hard for you. You need to tell them. Now." He told me firmly.

"Now?" I said incredulously.

"Yes. Now." He nodded.

I groaned. "Fine."

I sighed. "But how am I going to tell them without them thinking I'm lying about this?" I asked him.

"That's why you have Cat with you. So when you tell them and they don't believe you Cat would back you up. And if they still think you're lying I'll confirm it to them." He assured me.

I looked at Cat beside me. She smiled and nodded. "You have me Jadey to help you tell them. But you have to tell them first." She told me.

I sighed again and closed my eyes groaning. "Alright. Let's just get this over with." I muttered to them.

"Good girl. I'll let you talk to your friends first and then I'll enter afterwards. I'll just wait for a couple of minutes before entering the living room so you'll have more time trying to convince them." He told me.

I rolled my eyes and then nodded. I turned on my heel and walked through the house and back to the living room.

When I entered I felt four eyes staring at me and Cat. I bit on my lip before sitting down on the black leather armchair while Cat took the other one beside me.

"What was that all about?" Tori asked looking at us supiciously. All of them were looking at Cat and I suspiciously. I felt Beck's stare peirce through me as he looked at both of us. Cat looked over at me expectantly.

I sighed. "There's something I have to tell you." I told them quietly.

They all looked at me suspiciously while Cat gave me a smile of uncouragement.

I took a deep breath and looked over at them before opening my mouth...

**Sooo, how do you think they would all react? What will happen between Beck and Jade? There's only one way to find that out and that is to review! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**So terribly sorry that you keep waiting for so long for an update. But my exams are finally finished so I hope that I would be able to find more time to update this story for you. :D**

"My-my life is...completely different to what you would be expecting." I started saying.

They only blinked at me in response just staring at me to go on.

"There's some things that I've been keeping from you guys and...I've been told now would be a good chance to tell you." I told them as I looked over their expressions. They were all either staring blankly at me or suspiciously at me.

"What do you mean Jade?" Beck asked me quietly.

I bit my lip then gulped quietly avoiding their gaze. "What I'm about to tell you is something that you most likely will find hard to believe. But it's the truth."

There was a moment of silence. I sighed then looked over at them again before putting on a serious face that would tell them I'm not joking about this. "This house belongs to some people who are related to me. And they are my uncle and aunt."

Now they were all looking at me with either wide eyes or their mouths hanging open.

"What? What are you trying to say Jade?" Tori asked me nervously.

I took a deep breath. "My family are very wealthy and well-known. You know them because they're famous people who you have been wanting to meet now."

"So..." Robbie looked at me anxiously and nervously.

I sighed. "My aunt and uncle are Jessie Woods-Forest and Hunter Forest. And my mum is Mandy Woods." I confessed not knowing how to tell them anymore other than to get it right out.

Everyone was silent. Either they were looking at me in disbelief or shock. Beck was a mixture of both.

"You're lying." He said simply.

I looked right at him not even the least bit surprised of his answer but I still felt hurt by what he said.

"I'm not lying." I told him shaking my head.

"You must be. This is just some stupid lie you've conjured up thinking that we would actually believe you." He told me angrily.

I was about to retort back but was cut off by Cat.

"She's not lying Beck! I should know. I'm her best friend." She exclaimed at him.

"Cat, you can't possibly believe her can you?" Tori asked her in disbelief.

"Yeah Jade. This is not a joke okay? So stop lying." Andre told me narrowing his eyes at me.

Robbie was still in shock as he stared at me with disbelief and the others in complete agreement. "Cat, please stop listening to everything Jade is saying. She's a liar." He told her.

Cat and I were about to yell at him when we were both cut off by a voice on my right.

"I would watch my mouth if I were you boy." My uncle Hunter growled angrily at Robbie.

"Hello Mr Forest. Everything is fine here. Jade is just lying to us about her being part of your family and that her mum is Mandy Woods." Tori told him as if it was a joke.

"That is correct." He simply said.

Everyone looked at me in shock.

"But-but...how?" Tori stuttered looking at me.

I sighed. "What do you mean how Vega? If I didn't go to Hollywood Arts and I was famous like my mum, aunt and uncle then you would believe me when you find out that I'm the daughter of Mandy Woods. Am I right?" I told her as-a-matter-of-fact.

Everyone stood there silently just looking at me speechless. I took that as a yes I am right. That is until Beck broke the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me Jade?" He whispered to me.

"Because I was afraid of what will happen. I felt like if anyone found out then they would only want to be my friend to get closer to my family. And I didn't want you to be with me because my family is famous." I replied to him quietly.

"Jade, that would never happen. I wanted to be with you because I really did love you. I always had and I always will. There's no way I would want to use you because of your family and home life." He told me softly.

I was shocked at what he said. He still loved me? I was so happy he told me that but I didn't comment on it.

"So...how is your mum Jade?" Tori asked me with a smile.

I shrugged feeling a bit annoyed that she would of course ask me that. "She's fine. She's busy with the fashion line and promotion event with my aunt Jessie but everything seems to be going great." I told her honestly.

"When can we meet them Jade?" Andre asked me eagerly.

I sighed. "How about I talk to my mum and set up some kind of arrangement on some day she's not busy in. Then, you can all come over to my house if you want And as for my aunt Jessie, you'll see her in the evening." I asked smiling slightly.

Tori squealed. "I can't wait." She said happily.

I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Now, if you kids are done talking, Jade, how about you give your friends a tour around the house?" Uncle Hunter suggested.

I sighed and nodded at him. "Okay, well let's go then." I told them as I walked to my right as the others followed eagerly.

I turned to left and showed them the small area with the small couch with a small tree planted next to it on the wall. And a small black table and an even smaller white table with a tissue box placed on it.

"This little area is where my aunt or uncle go to when they're working. They just sit on the couch and read a script or sign things or whatever." I told them.

I got a few comments of "Oh cool." "That's cool." "Nice."

As we kept moving farward we came to a brown table with eight white chairs around it and a fire place.

"And this is where they eat. Or when my mum and I come over we eat together on the table with them." I told them.

"Woah, check out the view guys. This looks amazing!" Andre exclaimed looking out the window as everyone looked out with him too.

"I really love the view from here Jade! Look at those hills and and houses! It's far better than the view from my house." Tori told me happily.

"Ummm, thanks. I guess. And this is Hollywood Hills Vega. Of course there are going to be hills around!" I told her annoyingly.

I walked began walking again until I reached the balcony window doors. I waited for everyone to catch up before opening the doors and walking outside.

I sat down on the creamy chair as everyone looked over the view from here.

We walked into the next room with a creamy couch and a small table with a pink flower on it. Pictures of paintings and mosaics on the walls and cupboards and bookcases with some pictures of our family on it.

"Aww, Jade is this you?" Tori asked me with a smile showing me a picture of my baby photo.

I nodded. "Yeah. This was taken from my first baby photo shoot." I told her.

"Photo shoot?" Robbie asked incredulously.

"Yep." I simply said nodding slightly as Tori showed everyone.

"Aww, Jade, you looked so cute and innocent as a baby." Andre commented.

"Yeah, it's hard to tell if that really is you or not." Rex commented laughing as I pulled out some scissors from my boot ready to cut it's head off. "Shut it puppet or these scissors are going to be cutting your head right off your body!" I snapped at it.

Robbie immediately pulled Rex away from my reach as I put back my scissors in my boot still glaring at it.

I walked out of the room and walked passed a wooden door. "That's the door to the bathroom."

Robbie opened the door and looked inside it. "Woah Jade! This bathroom looks bigger than the one I have at home!" He exclaimed to me.

Everyone looked inside too. "Wow Jade. Nice painting. I probably shouldn't feel surprised by what this picture says in pink, blue and orange right?" Tori asked me knowingly as she pointed at the picture that says 'Art Thief' on it with a painting of a guy stealing a painting.

I smirked at that. "No. That shouldn't be a surprise." I told her shaking my head as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Make sure the last person closes the door." I called to them.

I knocked on the door making sure that it was okay to come in knowing my uncle was inside.

_"Come in."_

I opened the door and smiled at him. "Hey, uncle Hunter. You don't mind me showing them your room do you?"

He smiled back and shook his head. "No, of course not. Come in. I've got to go to the studio to film in an hour anyway so I'll just go prepare now." He told me as he made his way out of the bedroom.

Tori immediately took that as an opportunity to plop herself on the bed and lie on it.

"Vega! What are you doing?! You're messing up the bed!" I snapped at her as I pushed her off the bed.

"Ow! Jade, that hurt!" She complained as she sat up on the floor.

"Look, you can't be messing up the room like this. This bed is not to be touched at all, okay?" I told her seriously.

She sighed and nodded. "Okay." She mumbled as she got up from the floor.

"Is there anything fun you can do around here besides watch TV and swim?" Robbie asked me.

Everyone's head suddenly shot up to face him giving him a 'What The Heck?' look.

"Someone get me away from this idiot!" Rex yelled out.

"Oh my God, Robbie, can you not take a look around you?! What did you think you were looking at as you looked over at everything in this house?!" I snapped at him annoyed.

"No! What I meant was is there any games you can play around here? Like table tennis or something?!" He explained defending himself.

"Oh..you there is. Follow me." I told them as I took them to another room with a great open wide view of Hollywood Hills.

"Wow, a billiard table! Let's play!" Robbie yelled as he took out the balls from the triangle fence to release the balls.

"Do you even know how to play?" I asked him as I crossed my arms.

"Yeah! Of course I do!" Robbie told me.

"No you don't! Ha ha!" Rex told him laughing.

I rolled my eyes as Andre, Tori and Beck joined the game. As for me, I went to sit on the creamy couch with Cat as we watched them play the game.

"Soo...telling them doesn't look too bad now right?" Cat asked me smiling.

I sighed. "No it doesn't. But I really wanna know what Beck thinks about all this. I mean, he just found out his ex-girlfriend is living with rich and famous people. Does he even care?" I asked looking at him.

"Of course he does Jadey! He's Beck. And I know that deep down, he still cares." She told me.

I smiled at her and she smiled at me.

"I guess I could give him a chance to talk to me when the time comes." I told her.

"Good. Because I know he's been wanting to talk to you properly ever since you guys broke up."

I sighed. "But for now, let's just see what would happen next now that they know."

**Sooo...what do you think of this chapter? What happens when they do see Mandy and Jessie Woods? And what do you want to see happen with Jade and Beck? Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update but I had a really hard time trying to come up with something to write about. But here it is. After all this time I finally managed to complete the next chapter. :)**

Jade's POV

For the next few hours after I got bored of watching them play, we set off outside and sat on a bench with an umbrella as a shade. We talked about anything and listened to Vega talk about that talent-less sister of hers. I found myself yawning at the story she was telling us about Trina's little 'accident' she did in front of a really hot guy she liked. Ha ha, she was reeeally embarrassed by it. And that sent a smile to my face.

The thing is, I've noticed Beck glance at me a few times which made me feel really self conscious. Why was he looking at me? Was there something on my face?

I felt around my face very quickly to see what felt wrong. But everything felt fine. So why was he staring at me like that? I took a look at him and our eyes got caught and found ourselves looking into each other's eyes. I saw the sadness and regret in them. Could he possibly still have feelings for me? I didn't know. But I broke eye contact with him not wanting to start crying because of the hurt look he gave me.

We stayed outside together just hanging out like old times. Just with the guys and Robbie soon playing some sport game that I could care less about while Cat, Tori and I sat under a tree watching them play.

I looked over at Beck playing and could almost see his amazing abs through his shirt as he played. And his smile that seemed to be contagious because it made me pull a small smile. But just as I had started to enjoy the view of course, something had to pull me out of my trance. And when I mean by something, I mean Tori Vega.

"So Jade, when is your aunt coming home?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "She'll come home when it's time for her to come home." I answered suddenly feeling annoyed.

"Well, yes, but I meant what time is she going to be back home?" She asked again.

"I don't know. Stop acting like I actually know my aunt and mum's schedule." I snapped at her.

She sighed giving up as she threw her hands in the air. "Alright. Fine. Sorry."

Cat giggled. "Oh Jade! Maybe your mum will be with her! Then we'll be able to see them both!" She said excitedly.

"Oooh! If that happened I just might die of happiness!" Tori squealed happily.

"Hopefully." I muttered under my breath.

I guess Tori heard me because she gave her own version of what appears to be a death glare. "Kidding." I told her.

She only rolled her eyes at me but then smiled when she saw my uncle coming up to us.

"Hey Mr Forest." She greeted him with a grin and a wave.

He looked over at her and smiled politely before turning back to me. "So Jade, your aunt will be here soon and so will your mum so could you help make dinner with me?" He pleaded.

I sighed but smiled at him. "Sure. Cat, do you wanna help us?" I asked her.

She giggled. "Ooh! Yay! I love helping people cook!" She exclaimed as she skipped inside following my uncle.

I turned to Tori who looked like she was feeling a bit left out. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I'm going to have to do the right thing don't I? "Tori?"

She looked up at me. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to help us cook dinner?" I asked her as nice as I could knowing that I'll probably regret it later.

"Yes!" She exclaimed happily as she stood up from under the tree and walked with me inside the house.

I took a quick glance behind me to see the boys play and my eyes caught Beck's again. He smiled softly at me and I smiled back before heading inside.

We cooked nine pot pies for everyone since the gang are here now and my uncle insisted they stay for dinner. I had no choice but to listen to him and just make them. Making Tori really happy since she loves them and Cat smile and laugh as she made them. I was disgusted by their happiness but didn't say anything because of my uncle.

Soon enough, we put them all in the oven and waited for them to cook.

Cat, Tori and I all went to get the boys back in and we just crashed on the couches in the living room and watched TV.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and everyone got excited. I just rolled my eyes at their behaviour. I mean, Cat already met them and she was just as excited as them.

My uncle went to open the door for them as I tried to shut the group up. I guess my uncle told them the gang are here because they just smiled and greeted them.

"Oh. My..." Tori began saying.

"GOSH!" Andre exclaimed just as easily shocked as she was. Well, everyone was.

"You're..you're..here..in this house! I love you!" Tori squealed.

"Uh thanks. So you're Jade's little friends I see?" Aunt Jessie said.

"Oh yeah. I'm Tori Vega. Hi Mandy Woods, Jessica Woods-Forest." She waved perkily. I swear I could just vomit right now. Too much perkiness from little miss perfect for one day!

I could tell their polite smiles just turned into fake ones. "Oh, so you're Tori Vega." My mum said dryly.

"Mmmhhm. I love you guys!" She squealed again.

They both sighed with annoyance. "Okay, and I take it you're Robbie Shapiro? With the marionette?" Aunt Jessie said.

"That's an offensive term!" He immediately snapped out.

They were both standing shocked at what had happened. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said he hates his puppet being called that." My mum muttered to me.

"That's another offensive term!" Robbie exclaimed.

I sighed about to yell at him but my mum cut me off.

"Anyway, you're Andre Harris and...Beck Oliver." I noticed my mum's voice turned bitter when she said his name. "And...oh, hey Cat." She smiled at her genuinely. My mum loves Cat. Even my aunt and uncle love her.

"Hey Mandy." She greeted her back happily.

"How are you?" She asked politely.

"I'm great!" She giggled.

"Well, that's great!" She grinned at her. She suddenly turned to me and put two shopping bags in front of me on the table.

I looked at them for a moment before turning to my mum. "What do you want?" I asked her knowing fully well she only buys me things when she wants something from me.

"Oh, you know, our fashion line will be showcasing tomorrow and there will be young women modelling our clothes." She told me with a smile.

"Yes..." I was beginning to feel really suspicious now.

"We were just wondering if you would model for us." Aunt Jessie told me getting right to the point.

I immediately began shaking my head. "No no no no no!" I exclaimed standing up to face my mother and aunt.

"Please? Please Jade? Do it for me. Come on, help out your mother here!" She pleaded me. But as much as I love having people beg for me, I don't want to do it. I just don't think I'm model material.

"No mum." I sighed as I began walking away to the kitchen.

"Jadelyn West! You get back here this instant!" I heard my mother's voice demand me from behind.

"No!" I said again. I felt her hands grip my arm and turn me around to face her.

"Jade please, just say you'll do it." She told me. Her eyes pleading me to say yes.

I rolled my eyes. "What's in it for me?" I asked her as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"If you do it...I'll buy you a pair of scissors of your choice." she smirked at me knowing my love for scissors.

Dang it. She got me there. "Of my choice eh?" I asked her raising my eyebrow at her.

She sighed. "Yes. But you can only have scissors that aren't too sharp and aren't too big." She told me.

I sighed. Oh well. At least I'm getting a new pair of scissors. "Alright! Alright I'll model for you." I told her giving in to my love for scissors.

"Good." She smiled at me.

"I'm doing for a new pair of scissors." I told her.

"I know baby, I know." She told me still smiling.

I sighed and walked back into the living room where the others were waiting for me.

"So are you really going to model Jade?" Tori asked me.

I shrugged. "I guess I am." I told her.

"Wow. I wish I could see you model Jade." Cat told me pouting at the thought of not being able to see me model.

"Of course you can Cat. Actually, you all can if you want. It will be taking place tomorrow at the Smashbox Studios in Culver City." My mother informed us.

"Great." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. "Can't wait."

**So how do you think this is going to go? And do you think Beck and Jade will ever be together again? Especially after what happened between them. Please tell me your thoughts on this by reviewing! Thank you :p**


End file.
